


Ice Queen

by itsaconquestofimagination



Category: Frozen (2013), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Frozen (2013) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Frozen (2013) References, Hoth, Ice Powers, Inspired by Frozen (2013), Jedi Ben Solo, Mutant Powers, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Resistance, Resistance Member Ben Solo, Senator Leia Organa, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaconquestofimagination/pseuds/itsaconquestofimagination
Summary: Frozen AU: Since the death of her family, Queen (Y/N) loses control of her powers, unable to accept their passing, subjecting her kingdom to an icy and seemingly never ending winter as a result. Infuriated the citizens try to formulate ways to reverse the Queen’s supernatural doings or get rid of the Queen herself. A hesitant but determined Ben Solo decides to take on the task of somehow stopping this winter.





	

Gazing out of the window solemnly, you watched the small flakes of snow sprinkle out of the sky. Each of them peacefully falling onto the already sparkling white pillowy plain. Sighing you ran a hand up your forearm, staring out from the frosted window in your kingdom.

This would have been lovely sight to anyone else, until they realized it was supposed to be the beginning of summer for your planet. Not to mention that this sudden change in climate was no natural occurence that the planet experienced every now and then, it was all your doing. In a complete loss of control, you had finally gone over board.

At first when you had learned of your family’s passing you had taken it with some stride. Simply mourning like everyone else, you took the time to isolate yourself, release your tears as deemed necessary. It was all the normal procession expected from anyone who had lost their loved ones. When the one year anniversary rolled around however, things took a turn.

As the reality of the fact that they were in fact, never coming back settled into the forefront of your mind, you snapped. Coming unhinged and overwhelmed with emotion, you suddenly found yourself at a loss of control. With a single flick of your hand you unleashed a power your family had long suppressed behind palace doors. Though they were not necessarily ashamed of your unique strain of powers, they feared what would become of you had the people discovered what their future monarch possessed. It was more than common knowledge that people’s thoughts produced out of fear were far more dangerous than those of a sound mind.

The powers which you possessed were not a sensitivity to the force, something most people around the galaxy understood but rather a supernatural ability seen only every few generations. A power of being able to both control, manipulate and even create ice and snow. For years your parents had debated as to whether they would relocate you to a place more suited for your abilities, a place that was already accustomed to and welcoming of your abilities. The longer they debated however, the more they realized they could not whole heartedly go forth with such an arrangement, leaving their daughter to fend for herself.   
All of that considered, made their passing even more difficult to bare. On a mission to seek out a healthier abode for you, wanting to relieve you of your duty to the crown, they ventured far and wide through the galaxy. On their return home, the ship which they had praised for so many years ended up taking a considerable hit when navigating an asteroid field. With one swift strike, the ship was desimated to nothing more than a pile of ash floating alongside the asteroids, the eerie silence of space almost unaffected by the large blast. 

Day after day passed as you anxiously paced the floor of your bedroom inside the palace, awaiting their return. Much to your dismay, they sent you no messages on the holopad, no calls through your commlink or any form of communication to assure you they were returning. Trying to remain optimistic, you continued to assure yourself they were just nervous to deliver the news of no safe places for you to reside. Or alternatively, nervous to tell you that they did not want you to leave, nervous of your reaction when they told you to simply conceal your abilities so you could live with your family.  
As the second month came to an end, with no sign of their return in sight, everything slowly started to dawn on you.

They’re gone. They’re really gone.

Unable to find your family, the kingdom decided to go forth with crowning you as their new monarch and queen. Despite your persistent insistance that they look elsewhere for a leader, they pressed on. With the growing anxiety you had over the sheer volume of people that would enter the kingdom, the ceremony that ensued was only filled with tension and uncertainty. The racking nerves you tried to contain only led to the sudden outburst you unleashed, leading to a flurry of freezing ice and snow that you had not at all anticipated.

It was a beautiful sight to behold, until people realized the context of how it had come to be. The relentless downpour of snow and consistently chilling temperatures were no longer able to be controlled. What you once wielded within the halls of the palace for entertainment was now covering the entirety of your planet. Your powers had finally gone over the brink of your control and couldn’t seem to cease, no matter what you attempted. It was as if your powers had turned against you, manifested into a creature you could no longer tame.   
It felt as though you were cursed. Absolutely, utterly cursed, and now trapped within a never ending winter.

\---

As the shimp ramp lowered to the ground below, a gust of wind brushing up a flurry of white powder into the vessel, the crew inside stared in shock. In all the briefing they had gotten on this mission, this was not at all the climate they anticipated to be dealing with. This system was supposed to be in the summer season, yet it looked as though they were entering a blizzard. The first to observe the strange atmosphere outside fully, being Finn.

“General Organa…correct me if I’m wrong, but this system is supposed to be going through summer aren’t they?”

Walking down the ramp as she pulled her jacket closer to her small frame, Leia made her way next to Finn with wide eyes and her mouth slightly agape. She had received the call originally to meet with citizens, but did not anticipate that this would be what welcomed her as she left her ship. 

“It’s worse than I thought.”

Arching a brow Finn looked over to Leia.

“What is?”

“You’ll see. We better get to the city hall sooner than later.”

Turning to look over her shoulder, Leia yelled back into the interior of the ship.

“Come on Ben!”

With the clicking of metal beneath his black boots, Ben made his way to the ramp, adjusting his matching black robes.

“Yeah, yeah I’m coming, just give me a-”

Looking out to the terrain in front of them his full pink lips fell open, obviously in surprise. His eyes started to scan from right to left, then down to his attire, then back out to the exterior in front of him. 

“This is summer?”

Walking past the crew Leia made her way down the ramp and into the snow.

“Come on boys, we’re burning daylight.”

Looking up to the sky Finn scoffed faintly. 

“You wouldn’t know it.”

As Finn joined Leia, slinging his gear over his shoulder with a huff, Ben turned back into the ship.

“Come on Chewie! We’ve gotta get moving!”

Hearing an annoyed growl emerge from the side, the large wookie finally came into view. Rolling his eyes Ben gestured to him.

“You’re always cold, come on!”

With a groan and little shuffle Chewie joined behind Ben as they made their way through the chilling flurry towards the town, entirely blanketed in snow.

\---

Striding into the hall, the present Resistance crew was not met with any sort of welcome. Rather with a short gesture to enter the hall accompanied with silent and unfaltered stares, they nodded in response as they took their respective seats around a long table. WIth the tension in the air evident and the impatience over the matter more than obvious in their behavior, it only left questions as to what was about to be discussed. Sitting at the head of the table, across from Leia, an older man with dirty blonde hair and a scurffy beard turned his piercing green eyes forward. 

“General Organa, and company, we have called you here to discuss a pressing matter of our planet. A matter which we have come to believe requires your assistance.”

Nodding in response Leia sat quietly, folding her hands gently over the table top which much like the atmosphere outside sent a chill over her skin.

“It appears after our previous monarchs disappearance, with no trace of their presence anywhere out in the galaxy or any further communication, things took a turn for the worse for us.”

Raising an eyebrow Leia leaned forward in her seat as the rest remained still. Even though she was greatly aware of the planet and its prosperity over the years, she had not heard at length what had happened to them politically. 

“After the death of our king and queen was announced, it would appear the next heir to the throne had…a negative reaction to the news. The mourning was expected, the stress, we all assumed it would be present. …But…the way it was expressed…well. Let’s just say it is something beyond explanation.”

Leaning forward in his seat Ben raised a brow, eyes narrowing in concentration as he started puzzling together what was going to be said next. From the thoughts he could hear passing through his mind, the obvious air of tension this group held and the explanation he had just received, it seemed to be a strange and yet fascinating situation. Running a hand over his face, the man at the head of the table released a heavy breath.

“The climate…all of this snow and ice surrounding us at this moment…it was not naturally produced.”

Furrowing his brows Ben inquired.

“What do you mean not naturally produced? It’s not fake snow.”

The man shook his head, cynically chuckling to himself.

“What I mean…sir…is that this winter that seems to never cease, that has lasted for a whole 375 days was not a product of our planets natural eco system…but rather…our monarch.”

Almost unanimously Finn, Leia and Ben’s lips parted as their brows furrowed. That was not a phenomenon any of them could readily explain or attest to ever experiencing. 

“What?”

With a devious look flaring through his irises, the man leaned forward, as if about to reveal a secret.

“The queen…she’s not like us. She’s not like any creature in the galaxy we have ever encountered. …She is without a doubt human…yet her abilities have given us pause to believe otherwise.”

Finn looked over all the faces of the citizens, attempting to process the words they were saying.

“Wait…so you’re telling us that this, the weather outside was created by the queen? …Your queen can create winter?”

The man nodded, the anger obvious in both his own face as well as the small group of men that sat around him.

“Yes…yes. This is all her doing.”

Another man to the left huffed, “She’s cursed us to this fate.”

Another man next to him nodded.

“Our businesses are closing, our crops dying, the livestock as well because they cannot migrate. She has destroyed us from within.”

Another man to the right spoke up, the anger obvious in his harsh rhetoric.

“It’s treason against her own people, I say we kill her.”

“No, I want her to suffer in the cold and unlivable conditions she has created.”

“Kill her it’s faster.”

“Then we don’t know how to lift the curse.”

“Does she know how to lift the curse?”

“There’s only one way to find out.”

Clearing her throat Leia interjected herself into the conversation.

“Gentlemen, surely you have considered that you would need to speak with the queen herself in order to solve the mystery behind this?”

One of the men sneered at Leia, obviously unamused by her sensible approach.

“There’s no mystery, she has brought this upon us and it is time we strip her of her place on the throne.”

“Surely there’s another way-”

“She has committed treason against her people!! She WILL pay!”

“We need the Resistance’s weaponery!”

Leia brows furrowed as her tone finally rose to match the others around the table.

“Absolutely not!! There is another way!”

Finn leaned forward, interjecting.

“Someone needs to meet with her before any shots fire!”

“I’ll do it.”

The room fell entirely silent as everyone turned their gazes towards Ben, calmly sitting in his seat, slightly hunched over the table. The man at the end of the table, arched a brow, as if skeptical or mocking Ben.

“What?”

Ben shrugged, “I said I’ll do it. I’ll go speak with the queen.”

The room remained silent as the men all looked between each other. Leia, peering over to her son arched a brow as he simply shrugged once again. Through her mind he sent a thought.

“Would you rather someone with a level head meet this queen and solve it or one of those hot heads who will make it worse?”

Raising his brows as he waited for his mothers response, she slyly smirked at him. Turning her attention back to the group in front of her she calmly brought her tone down.

“I second this. He is certainly witty and quick and has a way with words. If it becomes necessary he can terminate the queen, considering his years of training in the force under his uncle, Luke Skywalker.”

Smirking at the men Ben waited to gage their reactions. Though he was not generally a cocky person, he knew these men would likely be impressed that he was in fact a student of Skywalker. He knew, in a long list of considerations, he was the most viable candidate for this job. All looking between each other the men mumbled, exchanging quick gestures and glances. With a last nod from the man at the head of the table, all of them turned their attention back towards Leia.

“We shall oblige with your preposition. However should you fail to find a solution to this problem, either you or the queen will pay. Either way, this winter will end.”

Nodding slowly Ben sighed.

“Consider it done. I’ll make my way to the palace as soon as possible.”

With an unamused huff, the man at the head of the table gave Ben a short nod.

“Wonderful.”

\---

Applying his last layer of winter attire that had been provided by the locals, Ben released a sigh with the click of the last button. Slowly Leia made her way in front of him, concern evident in your eyes.

“You know I already know exactly what you’re going to say.”

Ben smiled at Leia, waiting for her to speak the infamous words he had been raised hearing time and time again. 

“Just be careful and-”

“Come back safe, I know, I know.”

Gently resting her hand on Ben’s arm Leia pulled his attention towards her.

“Ben listen to me…I mean it. This isn’t dealing with another force sensitive…this is something that is almost never found elsewhere in the galaxy. This is entirely new to us…you don’t know what could happen up there.”

Allowing his smirk to fade, Ben kept his eyes focused on his mother. 

“I assure you mom, I can handle it. I know what I’m doing.”

Leia shook her head with a sigh.

“Sometimes I wish you weren’t as smugly confident as your father.”

“I’m serious, I’m sure I can handle this.”

Leia gently started running her hand up and down Ben’s arm, obviously no less brought to ease by her son’s words. 

“Just don’t let your guard down…for anything. We have no idea what she’s capable of. If she can shift the entire climate of a planet…stars only knows what she could do to you.”

Deciding to shake off his mothers concern Ben patted her gently on the back with a smile.

“I’ll be fine, I swear.”

Clasping his saber to his belt with a soft click, he moved from his mothers gentle hold.

“Come on Chewie, let’s go.”

With a growl the wookie emerged from the hall, walking towards them. As Ben walked into the flurry of white snow swirling just outside the door, Chewie looked to Leia, tilting his head the slightest. Leia gave him a short hug and smile.

“Keep an eye out for him Chewie, for me.”

Nodding the wookie gave her a soft pat to the back.

“You come back safe too.”

With a short huff of air and a nod, Chewie made his way outside to join Ben as Leia released a sigh, watching them disappear into the seemingly never ending expanse of white. Joining her at her side, Finn followed her gaze.

“Think they’ll be alright?”

Crossing her arms with a sigh she faintly shrugged.

“I hope so.”

\---

With heavy breaths releasing into the air, Ben made his way slowly up the last slope leading to the palace. Hunching forward as he held his large palms to his knees, he tried to even his breathing.

“Gaud…who the hell…builds their palace this far…up a cliff?”

Chewie groaned as he came to stand by Ben’s side.

“Not that bad? Are you serious?”

The wookie growled, almost in a rhythm. Ben rolled his eyes as he stood straight again.

“Well whoever built this thing was an idiot…gaud.”

Tilting his head back to get a full view of the palace in front of him, Ben suddenly paused as the sudden feeling of dread overcame him. The only sound to be heard from where he stood was the howling of the wind beating against his pale skin, giving the atmosphere an eerie feeling. The surrounding terrain was nothing but jagged rocks and cliffside, entirely blanketed in the slippery wet powder falling from the sky. The palace itself looked as though it had been neglected for ages, the outer walls scratched, the tapestries faded entirely of color. Turning back to Chewie, then back to the palace, Ben released a hefty sigh.

“Here goes nothing.”

Pushing the heavy doors forward with his weight, Ben made his way in. The heavy wood of the doors creaked obnoxiously as they slid over the slippery marble floor that laid beneath them. Walking fully inside, Ben suddenly found himself enraptured with curiosity. 

The entirety of everything inside the palace was covered by layers of ice, varying in thickness from one item to the next. Making careful work of his footfalls, Ben made his way forward as his eyes continued to wander the dark yet sparkling palace. Despite the obvious lack of lighting throughout the vast structure, the shimmering glisten of the ice surrounding him seemed to illuminate the bleak surroundings. Just as the outside appeared, the inside of the palace seemed just as neglected. Furniture, decor and stairwells alike all seemed, quite literally frozen in time. Reaching the center of the room, Ben’s eyes wandered the area above, waiting to see some sort of movement. Despite his force sensitivity, he couldn’t quite pin point the presence within the palace walls.

“H-hello? …Your highness?”

As if the only presence of the howling winds wasn’t eerie enough, the seemingly dead silence from within the palace walls far surpassed it. The atmosphere itself gave Ben an unsettled feeling.

“Hello?!”

Turning back to Chewie, who simply shrugged, Ben sighed turning his focus back to the second floor. With a small gesture of his hand, he led the way up the stairwell with Chewie close behind him with every cautious step he took.

“Your highness?! Are you there?!”

Still no response as he made his way halfway up the grand stairwell. Moving to the left, he continued his cautious steps forward.

“I’m here with the Resistance! I’d like to speak with you!”

Finally making it to the top of the stairwell, Ben’s eyes scanned the perimeter slowly. Coming across one hallway in particular he paused. The pulsing energy of a presence in the area couldn’t be denied, even from where he was standing. Whoever this was, they were powerful. Giving Chewie a short nod to the side, Ben started his way down the hall, feeling his heartrae start to ramp up against his ribs. Releasing a deep breath, he tried to ready himself for what he would find down this hallway. No one had offered him any description of the queen except that she wielded supernatural powers different than his own. There was no indication of how she had acquired them, when she used them or otherwise, only the mysterious story of how she brought an endless winter upon her own planet.

Finally pin pointing the exact door behind which this presence was dwelling, Ben cautiously took slower steps forward. Bringing one of his hands up towards the door, he focused his strength in the force towards the seemingly heavy and ornate doors. With a little strain and a deep breath he waited, anticipating the moment they would move out of the way. Not even a moment later, the doors swung open, allowing him full access to the room. Wasting no time he strode straight into the space with no questions asked. Releasing a short sigh as he took in the decor around him, Ben realized he had entered someone’s bedroom, a room that actually looked as though it were used. 

Sensing the presence within a few feet of him, he turned his gaze to the ground beneath him, moving towards the left of the room, he finally caught a glimpse of the presence he had sensed.  
A younger woman, (Y/H/C) flowing freely, (Y/E/C) eyes that were wide with fear, her entire body curled into the corner of the large room as she attempted to make herself smaller, as if trying to disappear. Her gown, laced with little traces of ice and powdery snow just barely flowing onto the ground beneath her trembling figure. Her aura emitted nothing but emotions that would be described in hues of blue, melancholy, fear, anxiety and pesimism. Needless to say, when Ben had been briefed on his mission, he did not at all expect to find a young woman such as this inside the palace. If anything he expected someone older, worn by the years they had spent alone, someone combative and aggressive towards outsiders. Yet there, in front of him, staring up at his towering stature in fear was this woman.

“Y…your highness?”

Arching a brow at Ben, she quickly looked him up and down, as if assessing if she could remember him from anywhere before she responded. 

“Who are you?”

Gulping Ben gave her a small wave of his hand. 

“I’m Ben Solo…I’m here with the Resistance…I’ve been sent here to speak with you.”

Knitting your brows together you continued to keep your eyes locked on Ben as you stood in your place, tucked into the corner of your bedroom. Standing firm in his place, Ben watched as you pressed yourself into the wall behind you, assuring you were still safely in the corner. 

“Why? What do you want?”

“Well, your planet seems to be experiencing a…a supernatural sort of climate change. Your people seem to think you’re behind it.”

Gulping you nervously stuttered out your response. Knowing everyone in your kingdom, you were more than positive they didn’t simply call the Resistance to ‘talk it out’. They were full of vengence and wanted their lives to return to normal, with you off of the throne and stripped of the crown. 

“S-so? Why does that concern you?”

Ben shrugged, “I was just called in with the Resistance. I did not personally seek you out.”

“And yet here you are.”

Realizing the fault in his statement he shook his head with a grin. Clearing his throat he started to take steps forward, only to have you flinch at his movements. The jolt in your step caused him to second guess his approach. Was he really that intimidating? 

“No! Don’t come any closer!”

Ben halted in his steps as he looked you over. The way you were shaking, huddled into the wall with wide eyes more than obviously displayed your fear. The intensity of your emotions only brought more skepticism towards himself. The flaring fear in your eyes and the quivering of your lip was a reaction he had only ever seen in battles. 

“Your highness I don’t mean you any harm…I’m honestly here just to discuss this with you.”

Shaking your head nervously you tried to craft your words carefully. Having past experiences with the citizens, you worried one wrong word would lead him to misunderstand you, possibly even act impulsively and harm you. 

“I-I’m not saying it for me…I…I mean for your safety.”

Arching a brow Ben kept his eyes locked onto you, confused and still wildly curious as to what you meant. You were obviously striken with fear and anxiety, yet he saw no reason as to why you would harm him otherwise. 

“What do you mean my safety?”

Feeling your bottom lip quiver as you wrapped your arms around yourself securely, you released a deep breath.

“I…I can’t always control my powers.”

Ben slowly nodded once, as if processing the words. He knew your people considered you powerful, but he had no idea to what extent. With your hesitation in his approach, they likely surpassed just changing the weather. 

“…So they aren’t lying about your powers? …The ones that caused this never ending winter?”

Tears slowly started to creep their way past your lashes as you nodded. The reality of the situation had finally grown to be far too much for you to handle. You knew your people resented you with everything they had now that your powers had unknowingly unleashed this sudden shift in climate. They could no longer run their businesses, no longer navigate the terrain and were slowly running into economic ruin.   
Regretting his approach Ben slowly started shaking his hands as he held his hands out in front of him. He must have finally pushed your comfort zone too far. 

“Oh no, no, no don’t cry. Why are you crying?”

Shaking your head as you curled your arms around yourself, you tried to steady your breathing. It was the first time you had ever needed to express your own personal feelings about the situation, rather than the statistical and practical information of it all. 

“I-I know I caused this winter…it’s all my fault. …I don’t even know how it happened…i-it just happened. I’ve tried to take it back…but I-I can’t.”

Arching a brow, Ben tilted his head the slightest. 

“How…what do you mean you can’t take it back?”

Beginning to tremble from head to toe, you locked your arms tighter around yourself.

“I’ve tried everything…it only gets worse when I try to fix it. …I-I can’t make it better…I only drive the planet further into ruin everytime I try to reverse it. …I’m a monster.”

Slowly taking soft steps forward, Ben started to make his way closer to you. Nervously watching him, you kept your frantically moving pupils on him.

“You’re not a monster, don’t say that about yourself.”

As Ben took another step forward, now a foot away from you, you quickly shook your head. 

“Don’t come any closer!”

Stopping in his steps Ben looked at you confused.

“I’m just-”

“Stay back! …Please.”

Watching your figure tremble entirely as the waves of fear and anxiousness rolled over him, Ben sighed. From the way you were speaking and acting, he was sure you were more afraid of yourself than of him. At this point, you welcomed scorn for what you had done, but you greatly feared what your abilities would incite upon those who came too close.

“Your highness, please. I’m trying to help you.”

With a quivering lip you shook your head.

“You can’t.”

Swallowing, Ben stood firm in his place for a moment, allowing a tense silence to fall over the room.

“…You haven’t even given me a chance to.”

Surprised by his statement you looked to him, brows raised and lips parted. Nobody had ever spoken to you so kindly, not since your parents. People were far too afraid of you as well as your abilities to do so. However as quickly as you were comforted by his words, you shook them out, positive that this man could do nothing for you that you couldn’t do for yourself.

“You won’t be able to. No one can.”

Deciding to ignore your pleas to stay back, Ben took a few cautious steps forward. Though your people may have feared you, Ben empathized with you. If anything, he felt he could relate to you.

“As I said before, you haven’t given me the chance to. …You, you feel lonely.”

Suddenly falling still from your trembling, you turned your attention to Ben, now less than 10 inches from you. The inside of your head felt as though someone’s fingers were gently grazing through the creases of your brain.

“Ever since…since that night, you’ve been trying to convince yourself. Convince yourself things would turn around…but when they didn’t…you lost control. Your powers surpassed the boundaries you were used to…it only fueled your fear. …And so now you isolate yourself here…because the people think you’re a danger to their safety. …You don’t allow in, or to help you…because you fear yourself.”

As the feeling inbetween your ears ceased, you found yourself staring at Ben, not even blinking as his intense brown gaze stayed locked onto you. 

“You’re a jedi?”

He nodded, “I understand how you feel. To feel as though you’re different…unable to control your own abilities. It can be terrifying…but it doesn’t make you a monster.”

You shook your head.

“No. You don’t understand. People aspire to have abilities such as yours…some may fear you, but many admire you. They see the ability to save others in your capabilities. I have no such sentiment. …They only see destruction…a lack of predictability. …No one sees me as a person anymore. …I’m a supernatural phenomenon to them. …A threat to their simple lives.”

Tilting his head just the slightest, Ben took another step forward.

“I’ve been seen in the same light. …It may not be the exact same…but I do understand.”

Shaking your head you rolled your eyes.

“No Jedi…no I don’t believe you truly understand.” 

Another slow step forward, so slow you didn’t even notice it as his feet moved.

“You can choose to believe that, or you can see that we are similar.”

Looking to the ground you released a sigh, slowly growing frustrated with his insistance. Of course his sentiment was sweet, a tone and way of speaking that you had not encountered in years, but you were more than sure that he could not understand you. People of all walks of life around the galaxy wished to be like him, to live the life of a hero such as him. In contrast, nobody wished to have such abilities as you. Maybe as a passing phase or a joke, but no one truly wanted to live with the responsibility and power you possessed. For most it was considered far too supernatural. With a sudden soft graze to your arm you gasped, realizing Ben was now right in front of you. Your thoughts had had you so distracted you hardly noticed that he had closed the space between you. His soft eyes looked at you, his expression concerned, but not pitiful. 

“It’s alright. I’m not going to hurt you…you’re not going to hurt me.”

Feeling yourself start to shiver again, you stared at Ben almost wide eyed as he kept his hand gently on your upper arm.

“See…I’m this close to you, and you’ve done nothing to harm me. …I sense your anxious nature, afraid to let people in, because of what you are sure you are capable of. …Do you want me to step away?”

Though you knew he was speaking to you, the longer you had stared into his eyes the more you found yourself disappearing into a sort of dream state and his words became like a muffled white noise. Something about this man pulled you deeply into admiration, just by looking at him. The beauty marks scattered across his pale skin, his angular nose, his dark luscious hair and full pink lips, all perfectly went together. Had those features been on anyone else you would have likely not been captivated, yet something about this large man had you enchanted. Remaining silent you simply stared back at him, swallowing the lump that had formed in your throat. 

“…You don’t have to be afraid of letting others in.”

The sound of his voice sent goosebumps flaring across your skin.

“…The only people I’ve let help…they’ve all been hurt.”

Gently bringing his other hand to your other arm, he started softly caressing, attempting to calm you down. The soft and caring touch, both greatly appreciated and somewhat craved had you internally melting into a puddle. This was the closest anyone had ever been to you in years, the only touch of this sort that you had ever received.

“Maybe they didn’t know what they were doing.”

“…I don’t even know what I’m doing.”

Grinning Ben lightly chuckled.

“I know that feeling.”

Hesitantly, you returned his warm grin, feeling yourself still from the nervous jitters you had had earlier. 

“…You don’t have to be alone.”

Your breath almost hitched within your throat as you kept your eyes locked onto him. His gaze was unfaltering and soft. The gesture itself felt not only calming, but intimate. 

“I…I can’t just fix it. …It won’t likely happen like that.”

“That’s ok. …I’ll stay with you until you figure it out.”

At that you could feel your heart start to beat faster, thudding against your chest as your cheeks grew hot. Butterflies floated through your gut as your lips just barely parted.

“W-what?”

“I said I can stay here…with you.”

Gulping you tried to quel your stuttering and nervous fidgeting.

“W-why exactly?”

Ben grinned, still softly caressing your arm.

“Your isolation…I have a feeling that’s a part of why you’ve had no success ending this. …You need someone, to know you’re not alone. Someone not afraid of you.”

Your chest felt as though it were quite literally being thawed from the years that you had shut yourself out from the outside world. These simple words, tumbling off his tongue brought you more comfort and confidence in the future than anything you could have possibly thought of yourself. Though the feeling was foreign, you were eager to welcome it. It gave you hope. Maybe this winter truly could end.

“That is, if you agree t-”

“Yes.”

Your sudden response, caught him off guard as he blinked abruptly. The fear and anxiety you had emitted for the entirety of this interaction did not prepare him for you to so readily accept his idea. 

“O-oh…ok. Umm.”

His hesitation suddenly made you grow self concious, as if your immediate answer made him uncomfortable.

“…If…if you still wish to I mean.”

Clearing his throat as his soft smile returned, he nodded.

“I do wish to. …You don’t deserve to be locked in this palace alone. You’re a person…you should be treated and seen as such.”

Smiling as he stood there motionless, you felt your entire body, for once, fill with warmth. Whether it was his sentiment giving you a lovely feeling inside or his body heat emitting onto you, you weren’t sure. Whatever it was, you were not ready for it to leave you. Suddenly from behind Ben you heard a loud crash of ice, feeling the chilling bits hit your ankles. Gasping at the sudden crash as you and Ben both turned to look at it, you arched a brow. That was surely something that had never happened before. The palace, coated in the layers of ice you had somehow produced, never thawed, if anything they only grew thicker and stronger in foundation over the years. Turning back to you, still gently holding your arms Ben searched your face.

“Are you alright?”

You nodded, “It’s just um…thats…thats never happened before…it caught me by surprise.”

He smiled at you. From behind him you heard a loud growling and distorted gargling sound echo through the room, growing louder within seconds. Turning back over his shoulder, Ben sighed.

“It’s alright Chewie, it was just a little ice.”

The wookie, who you could now see over Bens shoulder, growled again.

“It’s ok.”

Leaning his furry head to the side, as he made lower mumbling sounds the wookie pointed a large furry hand towards you. Though your planet had many species living on it, you had never once come into contact with a wookie, only hearing of them from travelers in the past. Ben slowly moved to your side as he gently placed his hand on your lower back, carefully pushing you forward.

“Yeah, this is the queen herself. Your highness this is Chewbacca, or Chewie as we call him. Chewie this is…this umm…”

Smirking you faintly giggled, “(Y/N).”

Ben flashed you a warm grin as he nodded, turning back to Chewie.

“(Y/N). This is Queen (Y/N).”

The wookie politely bowed his upper torso with a few lower growling sounds to which you giggled.

“A pleasure to meet you Chewbacca.”

“Chewie, it appears that in efforts to help the queen…well we might have to stay longer. Or at least I will, you can always go back.”

With a loud groan the wookie tilted his head as Ben shrugged.

“I didn’t know either, that’s just how it turned out.”

The wookie groaned again, making a few shorter sounds that you couldn’t clearly distinguish. Ben put one of his hands up, as if telling the wookie to cease his speech.

“Look Chewie I know we planned on just turning back…but because of the situation, I uh…I can’t just leave the queen. …She needs me.”

Looking at Ben, though it was only the back of his head facing you, you couldn’t help but gaze at him endearingly. What you originally perceived as a threat, was turning out to be the most help you had ever received. Ben was actually the only person to make any progress with you, in ages, especially in such a soft and understanding nature. The wookie growled louder, now throwing his large arms into the air for a moment.

“Chewie come on! I wouldn’t say it unless it were true! They’ll kill her if we leave her here alone!”

As the wookie growled loudly again, you suddenly had a thought hit you. Remembering what your parents had set out to do, how they had always sat you down and discussed their best intentions for you, a smile spread across your face. Gently you tugged at Ben’s arm, turning his attention to you.

“I’m sorry about the yelling an-”

“Let me go with you.”

Ben’s brows raised in surprise.

“What?”

“I’ll go with you.”

Ben’s eyes started scanning the room around you, then quickly returned to your face attempting to understand what you were proposing. Through your emotions, Ben wasn’t sure where you were taking this idea.

“But the kingdom.”

“My parents, when they passed, they were out in the galaxy searching for a new home. They wanted me to to be free, to use my abilities and learn to control them without scolding. The kingdom was never really meant to be my home. My gut has told me from the beginning that I was never meant to be their queen, at least not in this condition. Not yet.”

With his expression growing softer, Ben turned his body to you. He was open to the idea of staying with you, learning to live in the freezing temperatures so you weren’t left to fend yourself yet again without any friends or family.

“You…you want to leave the kingdom?”

You nodded, returning Ben’s soft expression.

“This kingdom needs to heal before I take the throne. …So do I.”

Ben nodded, cautiously and carefully he took your hands in his, daintly holding them.

“Where will you go?”

“With you.”

Bens brows furrowed, “But-”

“You were right, about isolation. …I’ve been alone for so long, its really only hurt me.”

Gently Ben brought his lips down to your knuckles, placing a chaste kiss to your skin, sending a blaze up through your neck and face. The man was not only handsome, but a genuine gentleman.

“We can help with that.”

Turning to Chewie Ben gave a short nod.

“Can’t we Chewie?”

With a short roll of his eyes the wookie shrugged and made a few low grumbling noises, Turning back to you with a smile, Ben gestured with one of his hands to the door.

“…Are you sure you want to leave with us? …Absolutely sure?”

Though in your gut you were already positive of your answer, you tried to think of what your parents would have advised you to do. Your mother would have always told you to follow your heart, and your father to never quit on something that bettered yourself. Smiling at the memory of them crouching down to your height, imparting their wise advice, you nodded to Ben.

“Absolutely. …I can always return if I so wish…but for now, it’s best I leave it behind. I need to let it go, at least for now.”

Ben nodded again, gently pulling you with him as he moved towards the door. Swooping his hand forward, he gestured to Chewie.

“Come on Chewie, we’ve got a long trek back.”

With a groan the wookie followed closely behind you both. As you reached the stairwell, Ben carefully watching his footing over the ice, he paused at the first stair, looking down to your hand to assure it was in his. As his eyes met yours again he smiled, giving you a short nod.

“This way your highness.” 

You shook your head with a grin, “Call me (Y/N). I insist.”

“As you wish.”

With that you began your descent down the stairwell, observing all the ice covered furnishings and surroundings of the palace. Though you were hesitant, you knew this was best, at least the best for you. The mystery of where you were going still had you on edge, yet with Ben, you were sure it was going to be just what you needed. For once, you felt as though you had a chance to make things right, to longer live through it all alone. Perhaps, Ben was all you needed to lift this curse. Perhaps love was the answer to it all.


End file.
